Rewind, Return, Redo
by QueenMilaAshdown
Summary: With Konoha burning around them, Kurama turns back time…a bit further than expected and with some unusual side effects. How will Naruto deal with this new future he's faced with while working out his former past? Rating's mostly for language at the moment.
1. Kurama's Jutsu Did What Now?

**AN: Revamped chapter, realized a few things weren't exactly to my liking. If you want an image of future Naruto, you can check out TwinEnigma's account on deviantart and see her DR In Memoriam Test Scroll picture. I used that as a base. Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and crew do not belong to me...if they did, well, yeah no idea but it ain't mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kurama's Jutsu…Did What Now?**

A full moon hung high in the sky as Konoha went up in flames, or what remained of it. The village was in utter chaos as every attempt to douse the fire didn't work. Civilians were evacuated with all due haste and the shinobi frantically tried to save their home.

"Sarutobi, take Itachi and Hitomi," Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, barked as his wife, Hinata, passed off the two terrified children to the jōnin. "Your job is to keep those two safe, understood?"

"Hai!" Konohamaru saluted, along with his team members Inuzuka Hanabi, Sarutobi Moegi and Arai Udon. Hanabi took her niece Hitomi as the girl clung to her aunt, whimpering slightly. Moegi held Uchiha Itachi, whose wide green eyes were only thing showing his terror. The four shinobi departed with the three-year-olds, leaving Naruto, Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke atop the Hokage Monument.

"Hawk, go give support to the teams at the gates," the Hokage continued and Sasuke vanished without a word. "Hinata-" He was silenced as the kunoichi pulled him into a kiss that was brief but conveyed all the love she held for him.

"I will go assist Sakura-san at the hospital," she murmured.

"Stay safe," he whispered back before she too left and he was alone.

_**Someone must be an idiot to attack your village with you in charge.**_ Kurama rumbled inside his jinchūriki's mind. _**You could level any village in a second.**_

_They're probably banking on the hope that I won't do that to my own village to stop them._ Naruto scowled. _And unfortunately, they're right._

_**Well, then let's get down there and kick their asses.**_ the Nine-Tails roared, eager to start killing.

"With pleasure," Naruto murmured. No further prompting was needed as he jumped down into the village, headed straight for where the fighting was the thickest. With skillful ease he dispatched a large majority of the strongest attackers, leaving the others for the rest of his forces to finish off. The blonde then went deeper into the village, seeking out the one who had started this madness.

_**On your tail, kit.**_

The Rokudaime whirled around, knocking the two shinobi behind him out of the air. They crashed into a building, bringing it down on top of them in the process. Naruto sparred a thought hoping that there hadn't been anyone inside but he quickly refocused on where he was headed. The headset he had on was constantly buzzing as he flipped through channels, trying to determine where he was needed most.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught sight of Konohamaru and Udon viciously fighting with Hanabi and Moegi standing guard over Hitomi and Itachi. He pivoted, making to start toward them when from behind erupted a huge fire. His mouth opened in a wordless yell as the flames rapidly engulfed the jōnin and children in one fell swoop.

_**Don't just stand there, Naruto, do something!**_ Kurama shouted as his jinchūriki remained rooted in the same spot.

"HITOMI!" the Hokage screamed, falling to his knees while the fire spread, dancing around him.

_**Damn it all, kit! We'll die if you don't move! NARUTO!**_

Nothing the Nine-Tails said reached the man who had entered a state of shock. He stared lifelessly at where his daughter had been mere seconds ago, unable to comprehend what had just happened. From deep inside him his chakra swelled, drawn out by his blind rage that was growing rapidly. With a snarl, Kurama fought to control it, intent on using it for a jutsu that just the tailed beasts knew of for times of desperate emergencies only instead of allowing it to destroy the village like he knew it would if he let it continue. Just before he gained stability, he locked away Naruto's true memories of the previous few seconds, if only so he was thinking rationally, and gave him a new one. That accomplished, he moved Naruto's hands through the seals and released the jutsu

_**Fūin: Pathway to the Heavens!**_

Chakra exploded from the two of them, rocketing skyward and outward as it washed over the whole village. For Naruto and Kurama it felt as if their very blood was burning before abruptly blacking out.

* * *

The first thing that Kurama felt as the jutsu finished was complete and utter pain. He howled his agony to the heavens, momentarily cursing the stupid Namikaze brat for making him care. Then he felt a tug as his body was transported away and suddenly slammed to the ground, startling him to the present. He realized that he was bound by none other that Uzumaki Kushina's chakra and he could see the kunoichi along with Namikaze Minato a little ways away from him, a baby in the man's arms.

_**Naruto!**_ Kurama roared, throwing his consciousness out to the boy. The two parents stiffened as his chakra rushed over them but the Nine-Tails paid them no mind. He felt relief wash through him as his mind connected with his jinchūriki's and let Naruto briefly take control of his body. There was a popping sound and then the boy's older body was sprawled on the ground.

"I fucking _hate_ space-time jutsu, dattebayo," the man groaned, rolling over and dry heaving. "Stupid fox, couldn't you've mentioned this?"

_**Not my fault.**_ the Nine-Tails huffed crossly. _**I've never done that before so how was I to know what the backlash would be? Still, shouldn't you be focusing on your mother?**_

"Right, Mom dying, gotta save her, on it," Naruto grunted, getting to his feet and staggering over to where Kushina and Minato were still kneeling, identical looks of shock on their faces. "Pull your chakra back in, you're killing yourself," he instructed, dropping to his knees in front of his mother.

"Who _are_ you?" Kushina whispered fearfully.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one hyperactive, knucklehead, unpredictable ninja who has just managed to successfully turn back time!" Naruto replied gleefully.

_**With help, I might add.**_ Kurama grumbled.

"With help, now shut up and help me heal her," the shinobi growled. "It's your fault her chakra coils are so messed up and I suck at healing even a stupid paper cut,"

_**That's because your control is shitty.**_

"And whose fault is that?"

_**Don't go blaming me for all your problems, kit. While I admit I gave you plenty, not all of them were caused by me.**_

"Yeah, yeah, get on with the healing, fox,"

"What are you doing to my wife?"

"Holy _shit_, I forgot you were there, 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelped, giving his father a wide-eyed look.

_**Focus!**_ Kurama snapped. _**Kushina's condition isn't stable yet!**_

"Shit!" Naruto snarled, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

_**Almost…**_**THERE!** the Nine-Tails roared victoriously as he reconnected all of Kushina's coils and gave it an extra jumpstart with his own chakra.

"Ha!" Naruto cried happily at the same time before promptly falling over backwards. "Again, I fucking _hate_ space-time jutsu. I feel like you played Whack-a-Naruto with me, ttebayo,"

_**Now there's an idea.**_

"Ah, shaddap," the man groaned. He went rigid at the sound of a baby crying.

_**Well there you are.**_ Kurama mused as his host sat up.

"That's so _weird_," he whispered, looking awed at the blonde baby in his father's arms.

_**Give me control, kit, I gotta give you half of my chakra.**_

"They aren't as scared of me, fox, so I'll do it," the blonde muttered. "Err, uh, could I see the baby for a second?"

"Explain what you did to my wife," Minato demanded, glaring at him while cradling the baby close to his chest.

"Um, rearranged her chakra coils? I mean, they were shitty as hell thanks to that Uchiha yanking Kyūbi outta her like that and it'd be kinda stupid of me to come back and just like my mom die, 'ttebayo," Here he grinned cheekily and Minato started at the familiarity of Kushina's smile on his face. "Besides, I'm the Rokudaime! It's in the job description to help Konoha shinobi,"

_**Quit with the sappiness of it all and just get it over with.**_ Kurama groaned.

"Right, could I see baby me?" Naruto asked, holding out his arms. Almost mechanically Minato placed his child into the man's arms. "So _weird_," he murmured, looking down at the bundle that was him.

_**Show time, kit.**_ the Nine-Tails rumbled as Naruto placed the baby down in the grass.

"Sorry, but you can ground me for this later," he smiled before the Henge dropped, revealing a smaller Nine-Tails but the beast nonetheless. All nine tails swirled behind him as he gazed at the little Naruto before him. He leaned forward and touched his nose to the boy's forehead, sending half of his chakra into the child along with a portion of his consciousness. The baby let out a happy squeal and reached up pudgy arms toward the fox.

**Hello Naruto.** Kurama said, wrapping his tails around his host.

_Okay, why am I still in your head?_ an older voice demanded.

_**Your body isn't ready for your older conscious to inhabit it. Until then, you'll stay with me.**_

_ Yippee._ Naruto grunted.

_**Don't worry, kit, it's just for a bit. Once my chakra settles inside of you then it'll be ready.**_

_ Fine, can I have control for a bit longer? I'm gonna have to do a bit of explaining._

As an answer, he shifted back into Naruto's older form.

"Ack, hate that," Naruto grumbled, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Baby him blew a raspberry, still waving his arms. "Jeez, not even fazed," he chuckled.

* * *

Minato had been in a daze of sorts from the second where the Nine-Tails had shifted into a man. Not only a man, but one who reminded him scarily of himself. His attire was very similar to _his_, but the base of the haori was a deep burnt orange, the flames were black and lined not only the bottom but the rim of the sleeves, his shirt was black as well although he wore no flank jacket, his pants were the color of sand and there were no wrapping above his black sandals, and the kanji down the back of haori said _Rokudaime_ instead of _Yondaime_ in black. The man had then proceeded to do something to his wife _and_ newborn son. It wasn't until his baby was back in his arms that Minato truly could focus on what was going on around him. Kushina had instantly snatched Naruto away from him, fussing over the child with vigor, leaving him to deal with their new guest.

"Where's the Kyūbi?" he finally insisted.

"Um, partially sealed into him," the man said, pointing to little Naruto. "If all of Kyūbi were sealed inside him, I think his chakra coils would overload, baby or not, 'ttebayo. As it stands, when he's about um, fifteen? Yeah, about fifteen, he'll get all of the fox,"

"You sealed the Kyūbi inside my son?!"

"You were gonna do the same and leave him alone," the man said flatly, causing Minato to flinch. "You were planning on using the Shiki Fūjin, sealing away half of Kyūbi's chakra in the Shinigami's stomach and the other half inside your kid. Then leave an imprint of your chakra and your wife's chakra inside the seal incase something ever happened and you could help,"

"How do you even _know_ that?" Minato whispered hoarsely, ignoring Kushina's startled gasp.

"Because you did it to me," the shinobi said dryly. "I didn't even know who my parents were until I was sixteen and Konoha was razed to the ground. Kinda lost my head, went berserk and went eight-tails on the moron. Then whatdaya know, the Yondaime appears in front of me and claims I'm his son," Here he snorted. "I punched the guy in the stomach, bawling my eyes out of all things, and basically gave him a shitty as hell talking down. Needless to say, it was _not_ my finest moment,"

"How-?"

"I'm your son from a future that will never happen again. Uzumaki Naruto," he said wryly with a halfhearted smile. "Konoha was falling and so Kyūbi decided to turn back time. He went back a bit further than expected. Oh, like you knew what the hell you were doing!" Naruto snapped. "No, just because you're the Nine-Tails doesn't mean-! WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Silence hung over the clearing for a moment before he started talking again. "Stupid fox, now we're both going to have headaches,"

"SENSEI!"

The sound of Kakashi's frantic voice nearly made Minato jump out of his skin as his only remaining student came barreling into the clearing, obviously panicking about something. At the sight of both Kushina and him sitting there unharmed, Kakashi fell to his knees, sobbing with relief. Minato made to approach him when Naruto rose to his feet and barked out, "Hatake, attention!" Almost instantly Kakashi was standing.

"Reporting," he replied before blinking owlishly. "Naruto?"

"Well that's odd," Naruto muttered. "Dog, the last thing you remember,"

"Konoha falling before a surge of chakra that felt like the fox's," Kakashi stated. "Naruto, what exactly happened?"

"Kyūbi turned back time, all the way to when I was born," Naruto shrugged.

"So they're not hallucinations?" Kakashi whispered hoarsely.

"No, sensei, they're not," Naruto said softly. "They're real and every bit alive,"

"Oh kami," the white-haired shinobi choked out, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as he ducked his head.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Minato asked, concerned for his student.

"You and Mom died originally," Naruto explained solemnly. "He lost everything that night. I didn't help matters because I was your spitting image and you know how Kakashi likes to drown himself in his guilt,"

"Do not," Kakashi mumbled halfheartedly.

"Oh please, Hatake, I could give you a three hour report on when you visited the memorial stone in the past two months and how long each visit was," Naruto snorted. "Just hug the man and get it over with,"

Minato was knocked flat on his back as Kakashi did just that, burying his face in the man's chest. A bit dazed, the blonde managed to right himself while keeping a firm arm wrapped around his student's shoulders, which he could feel shaking. He exchanged an uneasy look with Kushina who had their baby cradled safely in her arms. This was not how either of them had planned for the night to go.

"Huh, didn't think he'd actually do that," Naruto muttered, an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up Naruto," Kakashi grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute. Kyūbi's trying to come up with a reason why you remember too," the blonde time-traveler commented, waving a hand through the air. "No, that can't be right…Well there is tha-Oh come off it! You're the one who did that stupid ass jutsu in the first-! Argh!"

"Is that…normal?" Minato hesitantly asked his student.

"Those two argue all the time," Kakashi minutely shrugged. "Half the time Naruto forgets he can talk mentally with Kyūbi,"

"Wait, those two _talk_ to each other, 'ttebane?" Kushina demanded, making the white-haired shinobi jump slightly.

"Y-Yes, they do. As they put it, they're partners," Kakashi explained, staring a little wide-eyed at the kunoichi. "No one knows exactly what happened but during the Fourth Shinobi War, those two made peace with each other and have been working together ever since,"

"About that, Hatake, don't mention anymore," Naruto instructed, bringing all eyes back onto him. "First we need to determine who else remembers and make a plan from that. I don't want any of the details leaking out until we have a handle on the situation, is that clear?"

"But what about-?"

"Not a word," Naruto said flatly and Kakashi shut his mouth. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow with everyone who does remember the twenty-three years and I swear to kami that if you're late and you say you got lost on the road of life I'll let Kyūbi use you as a chew toy,"

"Duly noted," Kakashi paled slightly.

It was then that other shinobi began making their entrances and among them was Sarutobi Hiruzen. Both Kakashi and Naruto inhaled sharply as the Sandaime made a beeline for Minato.

"The Kyūbi, where is it?" Hiruzen demanded. Minato opened his mouth to reply but Naruto beat him to it.

"Sealed away,"

"And you are?"

"That, Jiji, is a _very_ long story," Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Hiruzen, he's my son," Minato stated, causing nearly every shinobi present to stare. "I made him into Kyūbi's jinchūriki and apparently the two managed to turn back time,"

"Way to be subtle," Naruto grumbled. "I was gonna explain better tomorrow,"

"Hiruzen deserves to know the truth, Naruto,"

"Ha, I really should've just Rasenshurikened that bastard's ass," the blonde snorted, making Kakashi pale.

"Naruto, the Rasenshuriken would've flattened the entire village," he protested.

"What's the damn point of upgrading the Rasengan if I can't use it?"

"Because it's _huge_!"

"Kyūbi agrees with me,"

"Kyūbi enjoys anything that big and destructive,"

"True, so very true. Still say I should've used it,"

"Naruto, you're the Hokage! You can't just go destroying your own village!"

"Fine, fine,"

"So, who exactly are we checking out first?"

"_We_ aren't doing anything. If you insist on doing something, you can take my mom home and make sure she and mini me are safe,"

"'Mini me'?"

"Baby me, Kakashi, keep up. You're supposed to be the genius here,"

"Wait, but I thought-"

"I'm borrowing Kyūbi's body right now, Hatake. Did you honestly think that a day old baby could Henge?" Naruto inquired dryly.

"Ah, right, forgot about that,"

Naruto merely rolled his eyes while smirking.

"Now then, who _do_ we need to visit?" the blonde mused. "There's the Hyūgas, I know for a fact that teme will probably use that idiotic Sharingan of his on his family if I leave him alone for too long, then Sakura and Ino, oh and Neji'd most likely kill me if I left Tenten and Lee where they are right now, lazy ass Shika, Chōji, Shino, and Kiba. Kami, that's not even considering the senseis!"

"Are you _sure_ you don't want help?" Kakashi prodded.

"I'm their Hokage, Hatake, they'll listen to me,"

"I _am_ a respected jōnin, Naruto,"

"Yeah, yeah, I outrank you,"

"If you want to get technical, currently I outrank _you_,"

"Shut it, smart aleck, I didn't ask for your opinion,"

"I thought I was supposed to be the genius here,"

"And this is why I hate you, sensei. Too much lip, that's Neji and teme's jobs,"

Everyone had been watching the two bantering back and forth when Minato cleared his throat. They both glanced in his direction before relaxing.

"Naruto, what is it we need to do now?" he asked softly.

"Mom needs to rest. I may have realigned her chakra coils but she can't be stressing them at _all_ for a day or two so they can settle back into place. Kakashi-sensei can take her home and if you _must_ have something to do other than that, Hatake, locate the three other sensei and tell them about the meeting tomorrow,"

"Hai," Kakashi murmured.

"Dad, you and I have to visit all the homes of the shinobi that are in my generation. Quite a few are capable of raising some sort of hell if I leave them alone for too long with no explanation. Anyone else can help with getting the village back under control,"

With a sigh, Minato got to his feet and stretched, his back popping numerous times.

"Alright then. Guess we have a bit of a night ahead of us," The Yondaime made a cross with his fingers and a single Shadow Clone burst into appearance. "Go with Hiruzen and see to the village's safety," He instructed to which the clone nodded. "Boar!"

"Hai!" A masked ANBU dropped down beside Minato.

"Go inform the Uchiha, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Nara Clans that I will be stopping in at their compounds at some point tonight and to have their children with them. Any irregularities will be semi-explained then. Dismissed,"

"Minato, you actually believe all of this?" Hiruzen asked incredulously.

"He knew exactly what I was planning on doing since everything went south," Minato said sadly with a tired smile. "I hadn't informed anyone about my looking into the Shiki Fūjin, not even Kushina, and he told me all of it. The fact that I wasn't going to survive the sealing and even how I was going to put a bit of both of our chakra into the seal to let us see him later and help,"

"That was so _stupid_ of you, Mina-kun!" Kushina snarled. "What good are you to me or Naruto if you're dead?"

"In his defense, Kyūbi wasn't making the choice any easier and you were gonna die as well, 'ttebayo," Naruto jumped in. "Also, you had mentioned that your only regret was that you weren't gonna be able to see me grow up so he thought that was best way to grant your wish,"

"I did say that," Kushina murmured.

"Yeah, then you told me not to be picky with what I eat, to eat lots and grow strong… make sure that I take a bath everyday and keep myself warm… You also said that I couldn't stay up too late and that I need lots of sleep… You told me to make friends, but that I didn't need a lot – just a few. Ones that I could trust… You were never really good at it, but you wanted me to study and train hard… you told me that everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses, so I shouldn't get too depressed or frustrated if I couldn't get something right the first time. You said that I should always respect my teachers and seniors too…

"You also told me about the Three Shinobi Prohibitions. First, be careful with my money and save some of the cash that I earn. Second, no alcohol until I'm at least twenty and that I'm not allowed to drink too much of the stuff. And lastly, I shouldn't get myself hooked on bad women and that if possible, I should find someone who was more like you… Then, you warned me to be careful when I'm around Ero-sennin, 'ttebane…" Here Naruto chuckled a bit at using his mom's habitual catchphrase instead of his own.

"You had said that I was going to face a lot of pain and hardships, but I should always be true to myself and stick to my dreams and… and that you wished that you could stay with me longer… and that you love me…And then Dad…he told me to listen to my motor-mouth mother," He finished with a watery smile. "Course, that was after I said that your red hair was pretty and you explained how you and Dad met. That your red hair became your red thread of fate and that you stopped hating it after that incident with Kumo when Dad rescued you… aaaand Kyūbi says I should shut up with the emotional nonsense or he'll shut me up himself,"

"You really remember all of that?" Kakashi whispered.

"It's one of the few memories that I go back to constantly," Naruto sighed. "I mean, that's when I first met Mom, although Kyūbi reminds me all the time that I first thought she was him. He finds it both hilarious and mortifying," He cleared his throat and straightened, making Kakashi do the same. "Hatake, take Mom home. She _really_ needs to rest,"

The white-haired shinobi bowed low to his Hokage before steering Kushina away, the kunoichi surprisingly not protesting. Once the two had left Naruto turned his attention back to his father.

"We should get going. I'd rather Sasuke not unleash his Sharingan on his family and then all the explaining that'll follow _that_ episode,"

"So we're visiting the Uchiha first?"

"Nah, Neji's actually capable of doing some real damage if we don't see him first. I won't put it past him to try and do something that would severely anger the Hyūga Elders and let me tell you, it ain't a pretty sight when he does. Sweet kami that was a ton of paperwork to go through,"


	2. So Who Else Remembers? Part 1

**AN: So here's the second chapter! With the amount of clans that I had to have Naruto and Minato visit, it was taking a while so I just split it in half! Also, I updated Ch 1 so you might want to check that out!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Naruto and company! Wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: So, Who Else Remembers? Part 1**

Hyūga Hiashi and Hizashi were discussing the Kyūbi and the subsequent attack when an ANBU member appeared before them, kneeling.

"Hokage-sama has instructed me to inform you that he will be stopping by your compound at some point tonight and that your children should be present for this meeting," the shinobi stated. "Any irregularities you have experienced will be semi-explained then. That is all," And with that, they disappeared.

"So, Hokage-sama brought the beast down," Hiashi murmured. "He truly is powerful to have managed such a feat,"

"Yes, but I wonder why he's coming here at all," Hizashi mused. "Surely he would rather focus more on the village. And for us to have our children there as well?"

"Hitomi has just put Hinata down. Go and check on your son, brother, and I will tell Hitomi to stay with my daughter. She does not need to be present for the meeting. It will most likely be quick. Hokage-sama has better things to do than sit around and chat with us," Hiashi instructed.

Hizashi bowed his head briefly before heading off to his son's room. He found the one-and-a-half year old tossing and turning in his bed, whimpering. He hurried to the bedside, shaking his son awake. With a strangled shriek Neji bolted upright, chest heaving. His eyes were wide and filled with terror and fear that alarmed Hizashi.

"Son, look at me," Hizashi said sternly. The boy's head whipped around so he was staring at the man with a look of blatant disbelief. Hizashi filed the look away for later contemplation and proceeded to inform his son why he had woken him up. "Hokage-sama has asked for a meeting with our clan and requested that you be present,"

"Hokage-sama?" Neji repeated, his voice rough. He blinked, frowning at something.

"Hai. I will help you dress. Quickly now, we shouldn't keep Hokage-sama waiting. He has to help with the village,"

Wordlessly Neji rose and with a fluid grace Hizashi didn't know he had proceeded to not only dress himself but also choose clothing fitting for a meeting with the Hokage. When he finished, he faced his father with a solemn expression that didn't belong on the face of a child his age. With an uneasy silence hanging between them, Hizashi and Neji walked to where all clan meetings were held. The four Elders were already present with Hiashi in the center. Hizashi sat just to his brother's left and a bit behind with Neji to _his_ left in a similar position. Moments later a member of the Branch Family informed them that the Hokage had arrived with another shinobi. Hiashi thanked the man and then dismissed them. The Hyūga present bowed as the Hokage entered with a black-cloaked figure.

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi greeted the man.

"Hiashi-sama," Minato returned.

"Hokage-sama, may we ask who your guest is?" Hizashi inquired.

"June 5, code and outcome," the unknown man barked, unconsciously causing every shinobi present to straighten. This man spoke with the authority of a Kage.

"Code Green-Red-Green, intruder caught and interrogated, then killed,"

Every head turned to where Neji sat, staring with shock and awe at the child.

"Hello again, Owl,"

"Hokage-sama, why am I a child again?" Neji growled.

"Ah, Kyūbi decided to turn back time," the cloaked man chuckled before yelping in pain. He toppled over as Neji relaxed his Gentle Fist stance.

"Answer clearly, Naruto, why am I a child and you are still an adult," the boy demanded.

"I'm borrowing Kyūbi's body right now," the man groaned, sitting up with his hood falling back. Almost every Hyūga stiffened at the near spitting image of Minato in the man. He frowned slightly and leaned forward before brushing Neji's bangs away from his forehead. Upon finding it bare the man let out a sigh of relief. Then his eyes hardened as he turned his gaze onto the Elders. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. If _anyone_ puts that stupid ass cursed seal on my ANBU Captain, there _will_ be hell to pay. That thing is a bitch to remove and I refuse to put one of my best men in danger because of it,"

"What do you know of the Hyūga Clan seal?" an Elder snapped.

"Plenty," the man snorted, the picture of ease. "I helped Neji and Hinata tear down the walls you lot built up and completely revolutionized your clan. Granted it was a bit tough with the old farts but those two had the backing of a Hokage and just about every major clan in the village," The man then smiled Uzumaki Kushina's smile. "And let me tell you, one of those clans had ties to the Kazekage,"

"Naruto, you're getting chatty," Neji said flatly.

"I'm not sure which is worse at the moment," the man mused, rubbing his side where Neji had hit him earlier. "You or teme keeping me in line,"

"The Uchiha would likely make you catatonic if he was constantly in charge of that,"

"Yeah, well that doesn't make shutting down my tenketsu any more fun," the man grumbled. "It _hurts_ having to open them up constantly,"

"I did not shut down your tenketsu, Naruto. I merely hit you hard,"

"I _know_ that, Kyūbi would've thrown a hissy fit otherwise,"

"And once again, _you're getting chatty_,"

This time the warning was laced with a bit of KI that had adults edging away from the child.

"Oi Owl, you're creeping the adults out. Chill,"

And instantly the boy relaxed, although a frown was on his lips. A piercing wail rang through the air that startled nearly everyone. However, Neji and the Minato-look-alike went rigid where they sat.

"Father, have Hitomi-sama bring Hinata-hime in here, _now_," Neji stressed through clenched teeth. Wordlessly Hizashi rose and did as his son instructed, although a bit confused at the way the boy referred to his cousin. Hiashi stared with widening eyes as the man who so resembled his Hokage was visibly shaking the longer and stronger his daughter's crying became. Moments later a rather ruffled Hitomi joined them, an upset Hinata in her arms. Before anyone else could move the unknown man lunged across the room and had Hinata cradled against his chest.

"Shh, Hime, everything's fine, I've got you," the man murmured soothingly as the little girl clung desperately to him. Her cries softened to the occasional hiccup but she still buried her face in the crook of the man's neck.

"What in the world is going on here?" Hitomi demanded, nearly at her wits end.

"Hitomi-sama, Hokage-sama, Hinata-hime and myself are from a future twenty-three years from now," Neji said calmly, satisfied now seeing his cousin content. "Hinata-hime was simply scared because when we came back, Konoha was under attack and she had been separated from Naruto-sama,"

"Neji, you dolt, don't call me that," the man muttered. "It sounds way too stuck up for someone like me,"

"You're my Hokage," the boy simply replied.

"I swear I'm gonna outlaw anyone calling me _Naruto-sama_," Naruto grumbled, rocking Hinata gently. "Way too weird and formal for my taste,"

"If you had your way, ramen would be the national food of our village," Neji snorted.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what exactly are you doing to my daughter?" Hitomi cried.

"Ah, sorry, never did introduce myself," Naruto chuckled. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha and Hinata-chan's husband,"

"You married a Hyūga?" Minato asked, clearly sounding impressed.

"Hokage-sama and Hinata-hime were one of the favorite couples of the village," Neji stated matter-of-fact.

"_Really_?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows shooting up in apparent shock.

"Of course, everyone fell in love with the redheaded child they had," Neji murmured, which caused Naruto to flinch. Every shinobi saw this and Hinata patted his cheek, trying to get him to look at her. "Hokage-sama, did something happen to Hitomi-hime?" Naruto sank to his knees beside the boy, head bowed.

"Konohamaru's group was shot down," he choked out, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Hitomi and Itachi didn't make it, none of them did," Neji's face drained of all its color and he sat there in a state of shock. Hinata's face scrunched up and it looked like she was going to start crying again.

"Naruto, who was Hitomi?" Minato asked softly, fairly certain he knew the answer but wanted to make sure he was correct.

"Our daughter," Naruto whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "Her third birthday was coming up. Damn it, Kyūbi blocked that memory before we went back,"

"Hanabi-sama as well?"

"Yeah, Hanabi was with them. Shit, I gotta tell Kiba that," Naruto groaned.

"Even if Hanabi-sama is born again, is there any chance that she would remember?" Neji inquired.

"We don't even know _why_ anyone else remembers," the blonde snarled before scowling and shaking his head, his eyes flashing red. "Kyūbi says it's not likely that that'll happen. Right now, all we know is that Hatake and you two remember as well. I'm checking up on everyone in our age group because there's a high chance they'll all remember, given what we've seen thus far. Hatake's checking with the sensei to see if they remember as well,"

"I'm half hoping Gai-sensei doesn't remember anything," Neji muttered. "I shudder to think of what training regiment he would come up so our _flames of youth_ return to what they once were,"

"For once, I completely agree with you. Although, I'm kinda happy for Kakashi-sensei. He's had it rough, now Mom can baby him and he doesn't have any excuse to run!"

"Will he actually go along with that?"

"Ah, that is what blackmail and guilt trips are for," Naruto said, smirking. "And I have _years_ of that to hang over his head,"

"Naruto, maybe we could return to why we're here in the first place?" Minato prodded.

"Right! We're holding a meeting tomorrow for anyone who remembers the twenty-three years to explain some things," his son stated. "Parents are welcome but the Elders aren't allowed. Some things are confidential so yeah!" In his arms Hinata whimpered, a hand fisted into his cloak. "Hinata-chan, it's only till tomorrow,"

"No," the girl protested, tightening her grip.

"Hime, I'm their Hokage," he said gently. "I would love to stay but I have a duty to all my shinobi and right now they need me. Remember, we talked about this," Still the child vehemently shook her head. "Would sleeping with Neji help? Tomorrow we can come up with a better solution but for now that's the best I can offer,"

"Hinata-hime, Naruto-sama has to go," Neji said, placing a hand on his cousin's back. "I will stay with you until you two see each other again," Silent tears began rolling down Hinata's cheeks but she let Neji take her from Naruto who didn't even protest at what Neji called him. The young Hyūga then bowed low to the man he called his Hokage and left the room. Naruto watched them go with a tortured expression before drawing in a deep breath and visibly gathering himself.

"Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sama, Hitomi-sama, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow with Hinata and Neji," he said, focusing on the three parents. "I would recommend going along with whatever Neji suggests to keep Hinata-chan happy,"

"Neji was an ANBU under your command?" Hizashi asked.

"Yes, one of my best," Naruto replied fondly. "He, Uchiha Sasuke, and Nara Shikamaru were the three elite of the elite. Hiashi-sama always said that you would've been proud of how far he went. According to Hinata, Tenten was going to bully him into naming their son in memory of you, much like we did with our daughter, Hitomi-chan,"

"We should be going," Minato said, interrupting anything the Hyūga were going to ask. "My apologies, Hiashi-sama, but we have many more families to visit before the night is out. I'm sure any more questions you have will be answered at the meeting tomorrow,"

"Of course," Hiashi stiffly conceded.

* * *

"Shit, that was hell," Naruto swore as he and Minato walked away from the Hyūga compound. The Yondaime gave his son a concerned look but didn't exactly know what to do for him.

_**Pull yourself together, kit.**_ Kurama said. _**You still have families to visit and being a sniveling mess won't do you any good.**_

_You're the one who locked that memory away._ Naruto snarled.

_**Had I not, your mother would've died because you would've been lost in your grief.**_ the Nine-Tails countered. _**I wasn't sure when we'd land so I was trying to make you ready for anything.**_

_That doesn't make me feel all that much better._ the blonde jinchūriki muttered, shelving his sorrow away for a later date.

_**I'm quite used to you hating me, kit. This is nothing new.**_

_I don't hate you, Kurama. Not after what you've done for me._

_**Yeah, yeah, don't go all emotional on me, brat. You know I despise that fuzzy nonsense.**_

This got a snort of amusement out of the Rokudaime and Minato relaxed a bit seeing a sort of smile on Naruto's lips.

"So, now to the Uchihas?" Minato asked.

"Yep," Naruto agreed. "Personally, I'm impressed the compound hasn't been burnt down by now," The Yondaime mused over the statement and came up blank.

"Sasuke is only a few months old, right? How exactly could he burn the compound down?"

"He has an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, kinda like Kakashi-sensei," Naruto smirked. "As such, he can use Amaterasu and if that came back with him, then he would have absolutely no problem bringing every single Uchiha to their knees,"

"Then we should hurry," Minato said grimly, leaping up onto a rooftop with Naruto right on his heels, merely chuckling. They came down just outside the Uchiha Compound where a few of the guards were waiting for them.

"Hokage-sama, Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama are awaiting your arrival," one stated and Minato fell into step behind him, Naruto at his side. The Uchiha didn't question Naruto's presence, merely led them to what the Rokudaime knew to be Sasuke's house. Another of the guards silently opened the door and Minato and Naruto entered. The Rokudaime followed the Yondaime who obviously knew which room Sasuke's family would be waiting for them in.

"Hokage-sama," Fugaku said formally as the two entered the room.

"Fugaku-sama," Minato returned before turning to his son. "Naruto?"

"Before anything, Sasuke, no using your Sharingan," the blonde stated and Mikoto jumped at the growl that came from her baby in her arms. "I'm giving them the basics and then we'll continue where you can talk. Also, I'm rather impressed you didn't burn the compound down with Amaterasu,"

"My son is merely a few months old and you talk as if he can use such high powered jutsu," Fugaku snarled.

"You haven't looked at his chakra levels since the Kyūbi attacked, have you?" Naruto grinned. "Not that you really had any need to but you'd probably be impressed if you did,"

Almost immediately Fugaku activated his Sharingan and looked at his son. He inhaled sharply upon seeing that the baby had more chakra than _him_. He whipped his gaze to the man beside his Hokage and nearly fell over from the shock of seeing the vast amount of chakra the blonde held, even more than Minato.

"There _is_ a reason we have so much more chakra than normal. One thing you have to understand is who _I_ am for starters. My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. My father, Namikaze Minato, made me into the jinchūriki of Kyūbi and twenty-three years later, we turned back time, coming back to the day of my birth. As it stands, Hatake Kakashi, Hyūga Neji, Hyūga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke and myself all remember the twenty-three years,"

"You expect me to believe such blasphemy?" the Uchiha Head snarled, Sharingan flashing. Naruto merely cocked an eyebrow.

"You will believe everything I say because it's true. Please brace yourself, this is never comfortable," That said, he flared out his chakra, drawing everyone present into his mind. The older Uchihas and Minato stumbled a bit as they found their footing. Minato was slightly alarmed to find that his son's mindscape was little more than a sewer. However, his attention was quickly placed onto the Uchiha that was glaring heatedly at Naruto.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking, dobe?" Sasuke snarled, Sharingan swirling into life as he punched the blonde in the stomach. "One second Konoha's falling down around us and the next I'm a baby! How the hell am I supposed to protect you if I'm a baby and you're grown?"

"Guess I deserved that," Naruto wheezed, clutching his chest.

**The kit isn't grown. He's merely borrowing my body.** Kurama stated, stepping out of shadows and settling at his jinchūriki's feet. This pacified Sasuke for a moment, even his family had frozen when the Nine-Tails appeared, before a new thought came to his mind.

"Itachi, what happened to Itachi?" he demanded, sounding slightly frantic.

Here Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head.

"He and Hitomi didn't make it," he whispered hoarsely. "Konohamaru's group got shot down in my line of sight and I couldn't _do_ anything!"

Wordlessly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his Hokage as the two of them briefly let their grief overcome them.

**Come now, kit, this is not the time to be sniveling like a coward.** Kurama rumbled. **While I feel your sorrow over the loss of your children, you can ensure that this will not happen a second time by preventing the war brewing around us.**

"Yeah, I know," Naruto sighed, wiping away his tears.

"So Hokage-sama, what now?" Sasuke inquired.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked hesitantly. She nearly flinched at the cold eyes of her suddenly grown son now focused on her.

"Oi, teme, don't glare them into oblivion," Naruto said, whacking Sasuke on the shoulder. "They haven't done anything shitty yet,"

"Excuse me?" Fugaku growled. "What exactly do you mean by that statement?"

"The Uchiha Clan planned an overthrow of the Hokage and were killed because of that," Sasuke said flatly.

"Maa, that hasn't happened yet," Naruto countered, waving a hand lazily through the air.

"And you're starting to sound like Hatake,"

"Stupid sensei,"

"Honestly, Naruto, what're we supposed to do now?" Sasuke asked again.

"I'm still attempting to figure that out,"

"Helpful, Hokage-sama," the Uchiha deadpanned.

**Tomorrow there will be a meeting with everyone who remembers.** the Nine-Tails said. **We'll come up with a plan of action then.**

"Look at it this way, teme, you aren't the last Uchiha anymore!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke merely heaved a deep sigh while giving the blonde an incredulous look.

"I was no longer the last Uchiha when Itachi was born, dobe,"

"You know what I meant. You don't have to rebuilt your clan from the ground up!"

"Madara is still alive,"

"I'm well aware, but he and Tobi will be discussed _tomorrow_," Naruto stated firmly, leveling a look at his shinobi. "As it stands, Tobi is long since gone and we don't even have a location on Madara,"

"Like I can talk at three months," Sasuke snorted. He paused before warily looking at the blonde. "Does Sakura know about Itachi?"

"Not yet, but I am telling her,"

"I wish she didn't have to learn,"

"She'd learn on her own even if we didn't tell her and then there'd be hell to pay. Sakura-chan isn't nice when we withhold things from her,"

"She's my wife, I think I know that already," Sasuke said dryly.

"Yeah, and I already told Hinata-chan about Hitomi-chan," Naruto sighed heavily. "Those two'll need each other to lean on,"

"You _are_ aware that they were already planning our children's wedding to each other, right?"

"So _that's_ why there were so many wedding books around," Naruto mused. "I just thought the hormones were still making her a little strange. Ah, I guess the tying of the Namikaze, Uchiha, and Hyūga Clans will have to wait a few years,"

"You're going to give Hiashi a heart attack talking like that," Sasuke deadpanned.

"That's half the reason I do it," Naruto grinned in return.

"Why the man hasn't flat-out murdered by this point is beyond me,"

"Because Hinata-chan would backhand him all the way across the village if he did anything to me,"

**You forget that I have a say in my jinchūriki's health.** Kurama grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, fear the Nine-Tails," Naruto said lazily. "That stopped working on us _years_ ago, fox,"

**I am the Kyūbi no Yoko, **_**kit**_**. Not to mention you have been given this second chance because you somehow managed to worm your way into my good graces.**

"Careful there, fox, or you may sound like you actually care about my wellbeing," the jinchūriki teased. The fox merely snorted and turned up his nose. "So yeah, we'll send out messenger birds tomorrow with more details,"

Sasuke nodded mutely before dropping his forehead onto Naruto's shoulder. His Hokage merely wrapped an arm around his shinobi's shaking form.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Sasuke," Naruto murmured, resting his cheek atop his friend's head.

"You always say that, dobe," the Uchiha snarled.

"That cause I'm always right," the blonde returned firmly. "Now stop acting like a scaredy-cat genin and act like the stuck-up Uchiha Head you are, teme. Kiba would have kittens seeing you like this and that's saying something," This got a snort out of Sasuke and he pulled back with a mask of indifference on his face. "There ya go, 'ttebayo!"

"Hn,"

"Well, we need to book it. Lots more people to visit," Naruto stated. "Fair warning, I'm dropping the jutsu,"

A second later everyone was blinking their eyes open to find themselves back in the room where they had started in. The two blondes got to their feet, nodding to the family of four before turning to exit the house and then the compound.

"Now where to?"

"The orphanage that Tenten and Lee are in. We have to take them to the Hyūga compound,"

"And would you happen to know where it is?"

"Give me a sec," Naruto requested, pausing and internally stilling himself. Minato watched in awe as reddish-orange pigmentation appeared around his son's eyes and when he opened them again, the irises had morphed to yellow and his pupils were horizontal bars.

"Sage Mode," Minato whispered.

"Got them," Naruto grinned, Sage Mode deactivating and sprinting away. The Yondaime followed on his heels, marveling at the things his son had learned in his future. They didn't get very far before Naruto dropped down in front of one of the orphanages the village ran.

"Ah! Yondaime-sama!" the caretaker at the desk yelped as the two entered. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, I need to speak with Tenten and Rock Lee," Minato requested.

"Right away, sir," the woman assured them, getting up and rushing through the other door.

"Are you sure bringing them to the Hyūga compound is a good idea?" Minato asked his son.

"Neji would hound the Elders and Hinata would join him when she was old enough to talk until they caved," Naruto snorted. "Tenten is Neji's wife and Lee is their other teammate. Those three are very protective of each other,"

"NARUTO! WHY THE HELL AM I A MIDGET?"

Said shinobi had to choke back laughter at the sight of a rather small Tenten glaring up at him with her hands on her hips. When she was an adult, the sight would've intimidated him a bit but at the age she currently was at, all it looked was overly adorable.

"Naruto-kun, I must agree with Tenten," Lee said solemnly. "This has become a rather unyouthful event,"

"Ah, sorry guys," Naruto chuckled. "Kyūbi turned back time a wee bit too far and so we arrived on the day I was born,"

"Wait, you mean we're actually _kids_ again?" Tenten demanded.

"Yep! So far I know for certain that Neji, Hinata-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and you two have your memories. Kyūbi's pretty sure that everyone in our generation will remember but I don't know about any of the other sensei," Naruto explained, slipping into Hokage Mode. "I'm here to bring you two to the Hyūga Compound before Neji brings the place down trying to get those stupid Elders to listen to him,"

"Ka, but do you really need two of you to do that?" Tenten asked, pointing to Minato.

"Deer, that's my dad," Naruto laughed.

"Yondaime-sama?!" the kunoichi yelped, staring at the man wide-eyed.

"Yes?"

"Oh my god, it's the Yondaime!" Tenten hissed.

"You can drool over him later," Naruto teased, snorting when the kunoichi glared at him. "Right now we need to get going,"

Tenten muttered something under her breath but fell into step beside her Hokage, Lee taking up the other side. Minato was a bit awed when he realized they were _flanking_ his son. Even with their vast size difference and the fact that the two wouldn't have a prayer of a chance up against any opponent, they still flanked their Hokage as if it was second nature.

"This is gonna take forever if we walk, 'ttebayo," Naruto finally said, reaching down and picking Tenten up before handing her off to Minato. He then grabbed Lee and leapt up onto a roof. Minato was amused to see the girl roll her eyes but not protest as he followed Naruto to higher ground. It only took them a matter of minutes to reach the Hyūga Compound again, dropping down in front of the gate. The Rokudaime whistled once, seemingly fine with waiting. In Minato's arms Tenten huffed and quietly requested to be put down. Just as her feet touched earth, Neji came running out.

"Tenten!" the boy cried, nearly tackling the girl to the ground. Lee watched on with a wide, contented smile by Naruto's side. Moments later Hizashi and Hiashi came out, both with puzzled expressions.

"Hokage-sama?" the Hyūga Head questioned, looking to his nephew.

"These are Neji's teammates," Naruto stepped up. "Unless you would like him to humiliate the Elders, I would allow them to at least stay the night. Tomorrow during the discussion, we can come up with a more permanent plan. Neji, Lee, Tenten!"

"Hai!" all three barked, facing their Hokage expectantly.

"Behave and I'll see you again tomorrow," he smirked. They nodded, Tenten gripping one of Neji's arms tightly. "Then you're dismissed," As one the trio bowed before turned and letting Neji lead them back inside. He was speaking in a hushed tone as they disappeared. "My apologies about that, but I forgot to mention I'd be doing this," Naruto continued, facing the Hyūga twins. "Those three are very protective of one another and I figured they should be together to help each other make it through the night at least,"

"You're sure we're not coming back here?" Minato prodded.

"Positive," his son grinned. "Now it's off to Shika's house!"

Minato nodded his head toward Hiashi and Hizashi before following after Naruto. As it was, the Nara compound wasn't all that far away and they made it there rather quickly. They stepped into the Head's house and suddenly the shadows exploded into life. Minato had a near panic attack upon seeing Naruto strung up on the ceiling, looking extremely put out.

"Eagle, let me down _now_," his son barked. The shadows calmed and Naruto dropped down, scowling. "Nara, if you want answers, threatening to kill me _isn't_ a good way to go about getting information,"

In the living room before the two Shikaku had an eyebrow cocked as he alternated between looking over the man with the Hokage and his new son. Yoshino was fussing over the baby who oddly looked annoyed.

"Kami, Shikamaru, you are _extremely_ troublesome, did you know that?" Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hand. He yelped as a shadow smacked _his_ shadow over the head. "Yeah, yeah, don't go stealing your catchphrase,"

"So, I take it Shikamaru remembers?" Minato inquired mildly.

"Oh yeah, the moron remembers," Naruto growled. If anything, baby Shika appeared pissed, mostly likely from a combination of not being able to talk and what Naruto was saying(or rather calling him).

"Hokage-sama, is something the matter?" Shikaku asked, focusing momentarily on Minato.

"Tonight as been interesting, to say the least," Minato chuckled dryly. "The moment I was about to seal the Kyūbi inside my son everything I knew was turned upside down,"

"I'm good at doing that," Naruto laughed. "Kakashi-sensei called me Konoha's number one hyperactive, knucklehead, unpredictable ninja and it's really accurate. Still, turning back time is a new accomplishment,"

"Turning back time?" the Nara Head repeated.

"Like Tou-san said, he _was_ going to make me Kyūbi's jinchūriki and he _did_, although in my time he died while doing it, along with Kaa-san. Twenty-three years later, Kyūbi and I used a jutsu that he knows and suddenly I've just been born. The funny thing is, Kyūbi was only shooting for about ten years but this is when we landed,"

"And you're saying my son remembers these supposed twenty-three years," Shikaku concluded.

"Yep, and at the moment I know for certain that Hatake Kakashi, Hyūga Neji and Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke and two other shinobi of mine remember as well. Kyūbi and I are guessing that Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chōji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and one more shinobi will remember. Hatake is with my mom but will be checking with Yūhi Kurenai and Maito Gai to see if all our surviving sensei remember. We don't even know _why_ the others remember right now, though. According to Kyūbi, we should be the only two who do,"

In Yoshino's arms Shikamaru whimpered softly, realizing what that could mean regarding his wife.

"Shika, I'm sorry about Temari-chan," Naruto said softly. "Kyūbi and I are gonna try and get in touch with the other jinchūriki. He says that if this many of my shinobi remember, the other tailed beasts ought to as well. I'll ask Gaara about her when I can," He paused before groaning. Minato immediately thought something was wrong before his son whispered, "Misaye. Damn it, not her too!"

"Misaye?" the Yondaime repeated as Shikamaru started crying silently.

"Shika's daughter," Naruto sighed with a pained look. "She was in Suna cause Temari-chan wanted her to get to know her uncles,"

Minato blinked, realizing that this meant another child had never been born, even if the parents still remembered them. The night was becoming more complicated by the second, not that it already wasn't.

"So I presume there's a reason you're here telling me this," Shikaku stated, a little ruffled at the latest development. It was a bit hard to comprehend his less-than-a-month-old son being a father.

"There's going to be a meeting tomorrow for the families of my shinobi that do remember," Naruto explained. "You and Yoshino-san are welcome to attend,"

"We'll be there," Shikaku assured him. "Now I'm guessing you have other things to attend to so I'll let you go,"

"Thank you," Minato murmured as he and Naruto bowed.


End file.
